Andrew
Andrew is a Standard Dino Attack Agent, formerly a civilian of LEGO Island. Biography Happier Times Andrew had lived a fairly normal life growing up on LEGO Island, having fun racing, swimming, dancing and eating pizza. His craft for creation led him to learn the craft of LEGO brick construction from Bill Ding. He had a good memory, which was useful when he began to take an interest in history. In particular, he enjoyed learning about the disasters that had occurred throughout time. Of this subject, he was most knowledgeable about the sinking of the RMS Titanic. This was especially obvious in the fact that his car was modeled after the ship. As well, Andrew was fascinated by the space-trekking galaxy that had emerged over the last thirty years. After learning about the discovery of a civilization on the planet Mars, he longed to go to the planet and meet them, and perhaps even set up a home there. Dino Attack Andrew's peaceful life was shattered the day the Dino Attack reached his home island. The evacuation order had broadcast over L.E.G.O. Radio just as he was in the middle of a party at Red Greenbase's house. Although he was able to save many of his valuable possessions, he was hurt by the inability to save his "beloved" Titanic Car. The moment his evacuation boat reached Antarctica, his first instinct was to sign up for the Dino Attack Team. However, when he got his eyes on the initial battle reports, he hesitated, and decided to stay in Antarctica and just wait for it all to end. This stance lasted for several months until he was finally decided to sign up. Being such a new experience for him, and knowing the threat to his life, he spent several days reading the Dino Attack database, learning about all agents, active, missing, and dead, what had been faced, discovered, and fought, and learning the workings of the technology. Finally, Andrew was confident enough to take on patrols. While they were mostly uneventful, on the last day of the Goo Caverns operation, Andrew had his first of many brushes with the stories of other Dino Attack members. While patrolling the financial district, Andrew found an infestation of Mutant Lizards inside one of the banks. Calling for backup, his responders ended up being B, Crooks, Rookie, Kat (then Dino Attack Agent Wing), and Nick Lightning. Having a history with knowing the interior of banks, Rookie guided Andrew into the room where the safe was kept, where they discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest. Rondevouing with the other agents after hearing gunfire, Andrew and everybody else then were rudely knocked unconcious by Cane of ShadowTech, who had disquised himself as an Agent to get close to Kat. When everyone woke up, Cane and Kat were gone. Despite desires to go after them, Andrew managed to convince his companions to stay and finish their investigation. Around this time, the Mutant T-Rex nest hatched, but the Dino Attack agents quickly dealt with them. After B killed their mother, he recieved a message from Dino Attack Headquarters, requesting them to return to base for a major operation briefing. Liberation The mission was a wish come true for Andrew. Dino Attack was to began recapture of LEGO Island. Putting aside his worries about his rookieness, he quickly prepared for the mission and went to the boarding area, where he joined a squad led by Agent Semick. Once the squad arrived on the island, Semick made Andrew his stragedy consultant due to his knowledge of the island's geography... and the slightly outdated nature of Semick's map. The squad's course to their destination, the Residental Area, took them directly over a plaza where Mutant Dinos had made their nests in the basement. Because of the overall objective of the operation, Semick had the squad stop to exterminate the nests. However, they had barely started when a mother T-Rex went on the offensive. While everyone else comminced firing, Andrew ran to the wreckage of a bike shop, where he salvaged two skateboards and several bricks and began building a structure that could topple the beast. Semick eventually took notice of this, though, and his shouting to Andrew managed to give him away to the T-Rex, who charged at him. Forced into action, Andrew pushed hard on his wheeled creation, which slammed into the dinosaur with enough force to take it down, leaving it open to the fatle fireing of the Dino Attack agents. Complementing him on his quick thinking, Semick told Andrew he would pay attention to him more. When the squad finally reached the Residental Area, Semick divided his squad into smaller squads, and sent them out into the area. Andrew joined Semick in a squad with Stranger and Raider. The group had been walking and exterminating for a while when they caught a Mutant Raptor nest inside the house or Red Greenbase. When they had destoryed all the eggs, a Mutant Raptor hatchling came down the stairs and pounced onto Semick, who was quickly saved by his men. As they prepared to move on, several things happened at once. The first was the arrivial of Kat, who had long been rescued and had retired from Dino Attack, but was still willing to lend a hand. The second was the time of day, which Semick felt was quite late and required a return back to their starting point/command post. The third was an attack from the mother Mutant Raptor, which forced the five minifigures to flee. Kat wanted to get to a nearby bank, but Semick halted their progress by saying he needed to stay in the Residental Area. This hesitation caused the Mutant Raptor to catch up with them, which promptly charged through Raider and Stranger, and was just barely killed by Semick by a close shot to the head. Semick offered Kat a chance to join his squad, but before she could answer, a pack of Mutant Dinos raced pass them, and the group made their way to the coverr of an alley. One of the Mutant Lizards noticed the agents, but a short circuting of an ATM by Kat managed to give them a money smokescreen to escape behind. Inquiring about the destination of the Mutant Dinos, Semick learned from Andrew that they had gone in the direction of the radio station, something that was a suprise to Andrew. Not wanting to get into that situation, Semick had the group head back to their command post again, but once more events delayed them. First was the announcement of the recovery of the Constructopedia. Next was Andrew managing to recover the Constructopedia page to the hospital. The third was Semick's discovery of a communications jam. The last was an impending ambush from a pack of Muant Dinos. Discovering an abandoned Fire Hamme, The group piled in, Raider taking up the turrent. When Semick proved unable to start it up, Kat used her new technology controlling ability to start up the car and fight off some Mutant Lizards. When she gave controlls back, a curious Andrew asked about her ability, and she told him about her true nature as a biomechanical minifigure in a manner that gave him the creeps. When the squad returned to their command post much later (droping off Kat in the process), Andrew was assigned with two other agents to a tent: Bluetooth and Titan. As they set up their tent, they were able to witness the inital arrival of other Dino Attack forces at Space Mountain. Later, once curefew and sleep watches were put into place, Andrew confessed to Bluetooth, who had been a Futuron technician, some of his feelings about space and goals relating to Mars before the two fell asleep. Mysteious Desires To be contiuned... Abilities and Traits To be continued... Category:Andrewnuva199